<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Outing by curiousscientistkae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838390">Family Outing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae'>curiousscientistkae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glimmadora Week 3 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Glimmador Week 3 Day 2: Mountains</p><p>Adora and Glimmer go on a camping trip with their 5 year old daughter, Harper</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glimmadora Week 3 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family Outing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kind of sort of mountains. Feat. My eldest Glimmadora kiddo Harper with some little easter eggs of others. For a fyi: Glimmer calling Harper AJ is just her calling her "Adora Jr"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You okay there, kiddo?” Adora asks, looking down at her young daughter. “Do you want any help?”</p><p>“Uh-uh!” Harper replies. The small, tan girl is half on, half off on a fallen, small tree. An easy clear for her mothers but much harder for a five-year-old child, The young girl, her light and dark blonde hair tied back out of her face, refuses help. Always out to show she has what it takes and up for any challenge, Harper wants to clear this on her own. She is making some progress at the very least. </p><p>Her mothers stay nearby, waiting just in case their child needs them. Adora stands near the log while Glimmer sits on it. Harper continues to slowly make her across the log, inch by inch. Eventually, she makes her way over. However, she does not land on her feet. As the young girl rounds the bark, she slips. Instead of landing on her feet, Harper lands on her back with an <em> oof.  </em></p><p>“Are you okay, honey?” Glimmer asks. She quickly swings her legs around and kneels down besides her daughter. The small set of glasses that rests on her face have become crooked from the fall. </p><p>“Imma okay, Mama,” Harper replies with a giggle. She adjusts her glasses by herself. “I did it!”</p><p>"You goof," Glimmer sighs.</p><p>“Yes you did, Harp,” Adora adds. The older woman helps her daughter back to her feet. Once everyone can walk once again, the family of three continue their hike through the wooden mountains. </p><p>It is a nice change of pace, getting out of the house and into the great outdoors. Brightmoon’s Whisper Woods resides near the base of a mountain, making for a wonderful landscape to explore. With both women having the next couple days off, they jumped on the chance to spend as much time as possible with their only child. The moment Harper found out that she would have some mommies and me time, she couldn’t wait to get out and about. </p><p>Soon, the family finds a small stream. A perfect spot to take a break and relax. The three sit on a dry patch by the running water, sipping down some water and fueling up on some small treats such as apple slices. When they have had their fill, Harper insists on playing in the stream and to search for animals. Her mothers agree to the idea. After getting their socks and boots off, everyone steps into the cool water. </p><p>Rocks are carefully lifted while they look, not wanting to disturb the ecosystem. Whenever something is found, like larva of an insect, Adora and Glimmer do their best to tell their curious daughter what they are. They mostly only are able to point out crawfish but some minnows swim by, which easily gives them an answer for Harper. </p><p>They move from inside the stream to the edge, lifting up rocks there. It does not take long for someone to find something. </p><p>“Hey, AJ. Come here,” Glimmer says. When her daughter is at her side, she opens her hands and reveals a bright red salamander. “Ya know what this is?”</p><p>Harper studies it, squinting her dark, violet eyes. After some moments, she shakes her head. “No. What is it?”</p><p>“It’s a red eft, a type of newt,” Adora informs her daughter. “You remember who loves them? And is going to be jealous of you seeing one?”</p><p>A smile grows across the young girl’s face. From what Sea Hawk and Memrista have stated, their oldest can never learn enough about the tiny amphibians. Whatever it is about the salamander, the kid adores and probably already knows a boat load of facts on them. </p><p>“Alright, we are gonna put this little guy back at his home.” Glimmer puts the animal back down and hides it under the rock once more. </p><p>“How about we head back to our campsite?” Adora adds on. </p><p>A good plan. With their socks and shoes back on, the family begins their trek back down. Adora and Glimmer keep a closer eye on Harper as downhill on five-year-old legs might end with a tumble. There are a couple moments where her foot catches a rock or root and needs to be saved by a mother but thankfully, no major injury occurs. </p><p>When they are half way down, Glimmer stops her daughter, gently grabbing the collar of her t-shirt. The young girl opens her mouth but her mother stops her. </p><p>“<em> Hush, look!” </em>she signs. Harper follows where her mother points. In the distance, through the brush, is a doe. Two smaller deer heads pop up, their ears slowly moving around as they picked up any and all sounds. </p><p>Harper’s dark purple eyes light up. She mouths the word ‘<em> wow’. </em>Both Glimmer and Adora can’t help but smile at the sight of their child filled with joy at the sight of wildlife. This really was a good idea.</p><hr/><p>Night falls and the family of three find themselves back at their campsite. They could have opted to take a cabin in one of the many campgrounds of the woods but it was decided to go old school. A tent and sleeping bags. But there will be time for sleep later. Right now, s’mores are on the agenda. </p><p>The fire burns brightly and the sounds of wood cracking and breaking fills the air. Adora helps hold the stick in Harper’s hands (her daughter sits on her lap), making sure it does not drop into the burning wood. Somehow, she manages to hold her own at the same time. When both are a golden brown color, the older blonde pulls both the sticks away to create the tasty treat. Meanwhile, Glimmer sits a few feet away from them, her own marshmallow fully in the fire. When she pulls it out, there is nothing but a flame. She quickly blows it out. No longer is the sweet a pure white color, but a charred black. Glimmer does not seem to mind it as she creates her own s’more. </p><p>While they eat, Adora turns her gaze upward, staring at the starlit sky. “I love coming out into the woods to see the stars. They are wonderful.”</p><p>Harper and Glimmer stare up as well. Looking down at them are brilliant lights, hundred of thousands of miles away. It is not often you can see so much of the galaxy they live in. As the family stare up, the youngest speaks up. A small hand points upward. “I like that one!”</p><p>“How come, honey?” Adora asks. </p><p>“It’s pretty. That’s why.”</p><p>“Solid logic,” Glimmer states. “I agree. You picked a nice star, sweetheart. You want to know what I love?”</p><p>"What?!?”</p><p>Glimmer takes a moment to share the sky, trying to find the location of her favorite in the sea of stars. When she finds it, she points in the air. “There. It’s a set of stars. A constellation.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Constellation,” Glimmer repeats, keeping her gaze at her daughter. “If you look closely you can see images in them. The one I like is called ‘Lyra’ and it’s a harp.” Glimmer leans over and tickles her daughter. The small blonde’s giggles fills the air. “How do you think I got your name?”</p><p>“What about you, Mommy?” Harper asks when her laughter calms down, turning her bright eyes on Adora. </p><p>“Well...you can’t see the star I like.”</p><p>“How come?”</p><p>“Because stars can change in brightness. Right now it’s too dim to be seen. Least if I recall right.”</p><p>“So it’s taking a nap?”</p><p>Adora chuckles. “You can say that. But that is not what makes it special. You want to know what it does?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>Adora thinks for a moment, trying to think how to explain it to a five-year-old. “Well, it’s what people call an actual shooting star. The ones we see are just rocks from space burning up as they enter our world. But this star, Mira, is moving across space at high speed. And as it does, it is burning off gasses that leave a tail behind. When we get home I can show you some photos.”</p><p>Harper nods excitedly. Such a little knowledge seeker. Adora uses this moment for more learning. More practice on sign language for both of them and more practice on spelling for Harper. They spend some time learning to sign all the letters out in <em> Mira </em>until the young girl can do it by herself. The rest of the night is filled with more s’more making and telling random stories. Soon, Harper begins to yawn and nod off, her small body tired from the excitement of today. </p><p>Bedtime. </p><p>Everyone gets dressed in their pajamas and begins settling into their sleeping bags for the night. Glimmer puts her daughter’s glasses and single hearing aid in a safe place before tucking her into her green sleeping bag in the middle of the tent. It does not take long for the sparkling haired blonde to sleep into a peaceful slumber. </p><p>Glimmer can’t help but reach over and gently brush her daughter’s soft bangs back. “Seems like she had fun today. I’m glad.” she whispers to her wife. </p><p>“Same. I hope she has just as much fun tomorrow. The park says they are going to have a small festivity. Think she’ll like that?”</p><p>“Oh definitely. I am already excited for it. Happy we finally got to spend some more time with each other. I love you, Starlight.”</p><p>“I love you too, Glitter-bug.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>